You're mine Pirate
by DeansDevil
Summary: Killian had shed his long coat, revealing just how well those damn leather pants fitted.


**A/N: Here is the last Captain Charming follow up to 'Working Overtime' and 'Who you really belong to', I gotta say I really enjoyed writing these. So if any of you lovely readers have any prompts for there two, I'd be happy to see what I can come up with... And to the wonderful person who requested these fics I hope you loved them as much as I do :) Review? **

David tried so hard not to look over at the counter, he knew if he looked over just once his eyes would be glued to a certain pirate in leather. It didn't usually bother him this much but Killian had shed his long coat, revealing just how well those damn leather pants fitted, god his ass looked great, it would be a shame not to stare.

Looking up through his lashes Charming ogled his pirate captain, remembering the last time they had been together and how he never really got to touch him, god how he so desperately wanted to run his hands over him, feel out every scar on the other man's body and trace them with his tongue. He growled low in his throat as Hook leant further over the counter, ass sticking out more, practically inviting the Prince to take it and use it for his own pleasure.

David felt his trousers tighten from the sight before him, he shifted in his seat the relief the ache beginning to build. At that moment Hook turned from the counter, his too blue eyes drilling into his own, before he made his way down to the back of the diner.

David wasted no time as he stood up and followed the pirate, making sure no one was watching or coming that way, he grabbed hold of Hook's arm and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Problem, mate?" Killian asked, once David had let go of him in favour for locking the door.

"Shut up!" David hissed, before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Killian groaned as the small of his back hit the sink, his hand clamping round David's neck while his other arm crushed the Prince to him. Their hips rocked together as their tongues fought for dominance, David's hands moved past Killian's hips, down to his ass, squeezing hard. The Pirates hips bucked in response as a growl rumbled in his throat.

"Do you have any idea what your ass does to me? It's so perfect encased in leather, but you knew that aready didn't you? You're a god damn tease Killian Jones."

Killian's laughter vibrated through David's chest, "It's not my fault you can't control yourself around me." He said, nipping at the Prince's bottom lip. "But you're right. perhaps I was teasing you a little, now how about we go somewhere a little more private and punish me properly for causing you such... distress."

"Oh we're not going anywhere, it'll take too long and I want your ass now."

David's fingers deftly untied the knots keeping Killian's pants up, his hand slipping inside to squeeze his hard length, before pushing the leather down so it pooled around the Pirate's feet.

"Turn around and lean over the sink." David demanded, Killian smirked as he turned his eyes finding the other man's in the mirror.

David stared in awe at the man before him, his perfect ass on display, finally his for the taking. A number of visions floated through his head, spanking, stretching him with his fingers, fucking into him, but one stuck out more at this very moment. his tongue working Killian's hole, tasting him. His mouth watered as he dropped to his knees, his face level with the other man's entrance.

His hands spread Killian's cheeks wider as his tongue peaked out and ran around his hole, Killian's breath hitched as David became more bold with his movements.

"Fuck! That feels... Gods don't you dare stop."

David grinned as the tip of his tongue pushed against the muscle, edging slowly inside, Killian panted above him a string of muffled curses, his knuckles turning white from his death grip on the sink.

"We haven't got all day Charming, hurry... oh fuck!"

David pulled away from Killian's ass, smirking as the Pirate whined from the loss of his tongue, he watched them both in the mirror, his fingers pressing against the other man's lips, one word falling from him mouth. "Suck!"

Killian wrapped his fingers around David's digits, pulling them into his mouth and sucking them like he would the Prince's cock.

"That's it, get them nice and wet..." The Prince commanded, as he brushed his denim clad erection against Killian's bare ass.

David pulled his fingers from the wet heat of the Pirates mouth, wasting no time as his digits sought out the other man's entrance.

"I can't wait to get inside you, to feel that tight heat around me..." David trailed off as he slowly pushed one finger in, Killian groaned, his hips bucking backwards taking more of his questing digit in.

"Hurry the fuck up, we don't have much... Oh Gods." Killian's words cut off as strangled groan left his lips, as Charming added another finger and found his prostate.

"David... please..." Killian panted, "I need you now."

Killian shuddered at the sound of David's jeans being unzipped, a broken moan falling from his lips when the Prince told him to spit in his hand. As David pushed in, Killian pushed back, their joint groans echoing through the bathroom.

David gripped the Pirate's hips hard as he picked up the pace, both of them too far gone and in the wrong place for slow and gentle, he watched Killian's hand travel down his body and take hold of his weeping cock, the Prince's eyes rolled back and he bit into the other man's exposed neck as his muscles tightened around him. The only sounds that could be heard were their bodies coming together and their ragged breathing.

"David... I'm gonna..." Killian's words broke off into a cry as his orgasm washed over him, pulling David right over the edge a few seconds later.

Killian was still leaning over the sink, his breath fogging up the mirror as David traced kisses along the nape of his neck.

"So what do we do now?" David murmured against the Pirate's sweat slick skin. "This is clearly more than a one time thing and..."

"How about we just see where it goes, no need to put a name to it if it's working without one, right?" David nodded, as he slid out of Killian and began righting his clothes.

"I have to go, I'm working the night shift at the station."

"Then perhaps I'll have to get myself in trouble, so you can lock me up." Killian's trademark smirk firmly in place as he tied the knot on his pants, David chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't even think about it." But it was clear that as they left the bathroom, that Killian already was.

As the main door to the bathroom clicked shut Neal came out of the bathroom stall, face flushed and breathing heavy, he wasn't entirely sure what the hell he'd just witnessed between the Pirate and the Prince but he knew it was fucking hot as Hell.


End file.
